


Last Night Together

by ninjadeathstrike



Series: Last Night Together [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjadeathstrike/pseuds/ninjadeathstrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily's last night with baby Harry and her view of what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night Together

Disclaimer: I own only the plot. I don't own the characters so you can't sue me. Cause the only money you'll get would be 1.50 in change.

Summary: Lily's thoughts as she watches her baby and what happened that night.

As I sit here in my rocking chair, I think about how my life turned out. I'm married to the most wonderful man and I have a beautiful son, who looks like his father, but has my eyes.

I sit here holding him, rocking him, and singing a muggle lullaby.

Rock a bye baby on the tree top,

When the wind blow the baby will rock,

When the bough breaks,

The baby will fall,

Down will come baby,

Cradle and all

I can fell James looking at us. He's smiling. I smile too, but only my smile is sad. James notices.

"Lily, what's wrong?"

I reply "I'm not sure James, but something doesn't fell right."

James frowns. For as long as we've been together James trusts my instincts.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay." He tells me and kisses me on the forehead. He looks down at Harry in my arms and kisses him too. "Good night little Prongs."

Harry opens his eyes and looks at us. He smiles and falls back to sleep. I have a feeling this peace will not last much longer.

As I get up to take Harry to bed there is in explosion. I turn and James yells at me.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him. Go! Run! I'll hold him off."

I can hear James fighting against the Dark Lord as I run upstairs to get the emergency portkey. As I run into Harry's room, I can see the bright green light and tears fall from my eyes. James is dead. I can hear his foot steps. I know there way is to escape now. I look at the baby in my arms and put him in the crib. I whisper a charm I had been perfecting. A charm that will hopefully save him. The door knob is turning and I ready myself to fight for the life of my child.

"Back away from the child." The Dark Lord commands.*

"Never" is my reply. I can see that I have angered him, but I do not care. I stand tall and firm in front of the crib that holds everything dear to me. The Dark Lord laughs.

"Strand aside, you silly girl. Stand aside, now!" He tells me. But I don't move. The Dark Lords laughs again.*

"Not Harry, not Harry please. Not Harry, please no, take me. Kill me instead." I bed of him. I look at him and see a glimmer in his eyes. I know I won't last long. I can see the tip of his wand in my face as he smiles, no not smile, but smirks. I knew the next words out if his mouth and I close my eyes

"Avada Kedavra"

I open my eyes and I can see my body on the floor. I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn and I see James behind me. He puts his hand on my shoulder and I cry. James holds me as we watch the Dark Lord walk toward our sleeping son and raise his wand to perform the killing curse one more time. I turn away as he whispers the words and James holds me tight. Then I hear James gasp. I turn back to look at the crib. Harry is safe. The Dark Lord lies at the feet of the crib. The Dark Lord soul is wondering about and it float's through the window. I look at our son and see that he has a cut above his eye, but nothing else. Tears of joy run down my face, as I turn my head to look at James I see that he too is crying.

"Our baby is safe" I say.

"Yes, but now we must go. There is nothing we can do, but watch over him." James replies back

I know it's true, but as long as my baby lives I will watch over him.

"Goodbye little Prongs. I know you will make me proud." James says as his sprites floats away.

"Take care my baby and remember we will always love you" I say as, my own sprite follows James. As we float up I can see the muggles running toward the destroyed house. And I know that Harry is safe. I whisper these words softly to myself

"My baby will always have the protection of my love" And the James and I float away.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> *Actual dialogue from page 240 from the Prisoner of Azkaban.
> 
> *Actual dialogue from page 179 from the Prisoner of Azkaban
> 
> This was my first fan fiction and I wrote it a super long time ago on fanfiction.net . So sorry if it totally sucked. I am open for critical reviews, but no flamers. Thank you very much for reading my story.


End file.
